Blue Cherry
by TokyoStardust
Summary: Caleb and Lucian are having a nice intimate moment when Lucian's friend knocks on the door. He upsets Lucian, and makes Lucian want to prove to Caleb he still loves him. How will he prove it?


Lucian kissed his forehead. It made Caleb blush and smile, which he loved to make him do. "It's nice to be like this. Usually you're always so busy, Cale." Lucian said, adjusting himself as he was lying next to Caleb. They had woken up only about a half hour ago. Lucian was wearing a grey t-shirt and a pair of black boxers, while Caleb was wearing a blue t-shirt and comic pattern boxers. Lucian looked him up and down and smiled. He looked so childish. "What is it?" Caleb asked, noticing Lucian scanning him. "Hm? Oh, nothing. You look adorable." He replied, pulling Caleb to his chest. Caleb buried his face in his chest. He felt so safe, so happy. "I love you, Lucian." Caleb said, a bit muffled. "I love y-" Lucian began, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey, Lucian. You there?" A voice yelled. "Damn it." Lucian mumbled. "It's Cash, isn't it?" Caleb asked, still muffled. Lucian nodded. "Yeah. Coming!" Lucian yelled back. He got up, ruffled his hair, and walked quickly to the door. He swung it open. "What do you want?" He asked angrily. "Woah, chill. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Cash replied. "No, actually, the right side. You know, with Caleb. That you interrupted." Lucian answered, becoming frustrated. He ran a hand through his hair. Cash laughed. "What's so funny?" Lucian stared at him. "You're still with that loser?" Cash asked, still laughing. Lucian kept staring at him angrily. "Yeah, I am, thanks." "It's just that you could do so much better." Cash said. Lucian froze. "Excuse me. You may not like him, but I do. Hell, I _love_ him. So, kindly butt out." Lucian started to get louder. "Come on, Lucian. I'm just saying tha-" Cash started, but Lucian shoved him, tears forming in his eyes. "I said GET LOST!" He exclaimed and slammed the door.

He saw Caleb standing there, a concerned, wide-eyed innocent look on his face. Lucian sank to the floor, his back against the door. He covered his face with his hands. "Lucian… Are you ok?" Caleb whispered, kneeling in front of Lucian. "He said I could do better…" Lucian whispered back. "Maybe you could. I mean…" Caleb said, moving closer. "I don't care. I love _you._ Even if I could 'do better', I don't want to. Cale, I…" Lucian explained, pulling Caleb close. "It's ok…" Caleb replied, hugging Lucian back tightly. Lucian reached behind himself and grabbed Caleb's wrists. "L-Lucian, what're you doing?" Caleb asked nervously. Lucian kissed him roughly. "Come on." He said, pulling Caleb back to their room.

He shut the door and gently backed Caleb up onto the bed. "I really love you, Cale." Lucian said, kissing down his neck. "Aah…" A blushing Caleb moaned softly. Lucian smiled. He looked down at Caleb's hips. _"Heh, already."_ Lucian gently touched it. Caleb gasped and tightened his grip on Lucian's shirt, blushing more. Lucian could heel him getting warmer. He slowly slid a hand under Caleb's shirt. "Nnnh… L-Lucian…" Caleb whispered, as Lucian traced a line with his finger from Caleb's chest to his waistband, kissing along the invisible line. "Nnnh… Aah…" Caleb whimpered. Lucian looked again and Caleb's arousal, then up at his face. Caleb nodded, knowing what Lucian was thinking. Lucian gently tugged at Caleb's waistband until his boxers were at his knees. Lucian kissed the tip of his arousal gently. He could feel Caleb's lower body pulsating. Mmnnnh…" Caleb moaned. Lucian opened his mouth slightly, and…

"No, wait, stop." Caleb whispered. Lucian paused and looked up at him. "What? Why?" He asked, sounding disappointed. Caleb turned his head. "I… I just…" "Just what?" Lucian asked as he crawled up by Caleb's head and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, Lucian. I really do. But… I just don't want to do this right now." Caleb looked up at Lucian's understanding gaze. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. Lucian put a hand on Caleb's chest. "I understand." Lucian said, letting out a small sigh.

Caleb looked at his boyfriend, who had his head rested on one hand as the other rubbed Caleb's torso. "Fine, go on." Caleb whispered, relaxing into Lucian's touch. Lucian looked up in surprise. "Cale…" But before he could mutter another word, Caleb cut in. "Please. I want you to." He said playfully. "But Cale…" Lucian said slowly, but to be stopped yet again by Caleb saying his name a bit louder. "Lucian, it's ok. Like I said, I want you to." Caleb said, smiling. Lucian moved down to where he was before. "Are you certain?" Lucian said, touching the tip. "Ahhnn… Y-yes…" Caleb gasped. Lucian laughed quietly and bent down. He opened his mouth again…

"Ahh… Aaahhnn…" Caleb moaned between gasps. Lucian moved quicker now, causing Caleb to moan louder with each passing moment. Caleb gripped the bed sheet tightly. "Aaahhnn!!" He exclaimed, suddenly letting go into Lucian's mouth.

Lucian choked on the unexpected surprise. He pulled himself upright, coughing. "Cale… I…" Lucian began. "I'm sorry." Caleb interrupted, "I'm so sorry." Lucian rubbed his mouth, coughed and said, "Cale… I… I swallowed." He started coughing again. Caleb laughed. He couldn't help it, it was kind of a funny situation. Lucian looked up, slowly regaining his breath. "Funny?" Lucian spoke between breaths. Caleb nodded. "Just the look on your face." He said, standing up and pulling up his boxers. Lucian sighed. "That was quite mean, Cale." He said. "How so?" Caleb asked, walking towards Lucian, standing in front of him. "Well, you could've _told_ me you were going to…" Lucian said, wrapping arms around Caleb's waist, pulling him closer. "But it was fun for both of us." Caleb smiled. "I love you." He said, bending down slightly and pulling Lucian's head towards his face. "I love you too, Cale." Lucian said as he kissed him.

"No more interruptions from Cash today, ok?" Caleb said. Lucian laughed. "Actually, I don't think we'll be having anymore interruptions from him for a long time." He replied, pulling Caleb down onto his lap, nuzzling him. Lucian smiled.

"… _I don't think I really could do much better…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Thanks to my good friend Robin L. who helped me with the part I couldn't write myself. And for writing it during Afro, and letting me read what you had so far every 5 seconds. XD XD How you put up with me I'll never know. And, thanks for the bluntness of your idea that made us both laugh. XD XD Looking forward to another chalkboard doodle tomorrow!

Review?


End file.
